


Rosella Rosalie

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard didn’t turn around, but replied. “Not now, maybe later.” He paused. “Oh Kahlan, can you get a pot of water for Rosella?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosella Rosalie

“Richard, what are you doing?” Kahlan asked when she returned to the camp and saw him stare in wonder at a dead tree. Richard didn’t answer, but kept smiling foolishly at the half rotten bark. Kahlan tilted her head and knew something was off. “Richard, are you alright?”

Richard slowly turned his head in drowsiness. “I’m perfect,” he sighed and returned his attention to the tree. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Where’s Zedd?” Kahlan grabbed Richard by the shoulder and made him look at her. “Where is Zedd?”

“Ehm,” Richard sighed calmly. “He went to get something. Don’t remember what.” His eyes turned back towards the tree and he took a deep breath. “Isn’t she the most beautiful tree you’ve ever seen? So perfect. Her branches going high in the sky. Her roots so firmly in the ground. Nothing can bring her down.”

“Only rot, mould, insects or fire,” Kahlan mumbled to herself. She was astonished by Richard’s weird behaviour. Something was seriously wrong and Zedd was not in the camp. He had promised her he would stay with Richard. She needed to distract Richard from the tree and hopefully the Wizard would return soon to help her get her Seeker back. “Richard, can you please help me with dinner?”

Richard didn’t turn around, but replied. “Not now, maybe later.” He paused. “Oh Kahlan, can you get a pot of water for Rosella?”

Kahlan’s mouth dropped open. “Rosella?” She hoped badly the answer wouldn’t be…

“The tree of course, there’s no one else here. It hasn’t rained in a few days, so she’s thirsty. Go get the water, please.”

Kahlan stiffened her lips and wanted to protest, but she knew it was pointless. She walked to their cooking pot. She bent over, grabbed it and when she straightened she was standing eye in eye with Zedd. His eyes were smiling, making her more furious about his disappearing.

Zedd nodded his head at Richard. “Isn’t he the best tree lover ever?”

“What happened? I was only for thirty minutes. What did you do?”

Zedd cleared his throat. “Ehm, well actually I did not do anything until Richard was already under the spell. But I did get the ingredient to break the spell.” He lifted a fiery red root and a bright blue berry. “I don’t need a cooking pot, a cup will be good enough.” 

“Zedd!” Kahlan turned to look at Richard who hugged the tree. “Fix this quickly, please.”

“Already working on that, dear one,” Zedd smiled and put the root and berry in a cup. “Now we only have to add some water and make Richard drink this.” He held the cup out to Kahlan. 

She took the cup and poured some water from the jug in. “Can you please explain what spell he’s under?”

“Well isn’t that obvious. The tree is from the botanical Rosella Rosalie. It can put animals including people under a love spell if they try to harm it. And you know Richard. He thought the tree was dead and he could easily rip a few branches off for the fire, but Rosella Rosalie came back at him with the spell.” Zedd widened his eyes. “Poor tree.”

“Poor Richard you mean!” Kahlan replied. “It’s just a tree.”

“Shh,” Zedd hushed, “Don’t let her hear you. I don’t know if I can find more ingredients nearby. Richard is very lucky I found them this quickly. The spell will get stronger over time. Now go be a good girl and make him drink it.”

Some forms of magic could still surprise Kahlan and this was one of them. She walked to Richard and forced a smile on her lips. “Here Richard, a refreshment while Zedd is getting water for Rosella.”

Richard caressed the bark and placed a soothing kiss on a deep cut. Kahlan kept her pose, ignoring the awkwardness. She held out the cup and smiled. “You’re a perfect couple.”

“I know,” Richard confirmed and took a big sip from the cup. “I know… I… I know what?”

“That you truly are the best tree lover of the Midlands,” Zedd interrupted with a smile. “Now say goodbye to Rosella and wish her a long and happy life, woodsboy.”

“Who’s Rosella?” Richard asked.

Kahlan smiled. “Too bad you don’t remember.”


End file.
